Good Luck, Wizards Of Waverly Place
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: Justin has finally moved on from Juliet, but a new girl shows up. She looks a lot like Juliet is She Jusitn's answer. meanwhile the Duncans must adjust to life in New York and mysterious happenings in Waverly Place.  WIZARDSvs.ANGELS DIDN'T HAPPEN


**Good Luck Wizards of Waverly Place**

**This is a rewrite of my Good Luck Wizards fic. I have gotten inspiration to pick this up again. I am rewriting it and I hope you all enjoy. I am taking a few liberties here of my own to make this fic work. So bear with me. **

**Chapter 1: Meet the Duncan's**

"We're moving?" Teddy Duncan asked looking between her parents Amy and Bob Duncan. She looked to her brothers PJ and Gabe on either side of her. There was no way she had heard her parents correctly. They had to be joking.

"Yes, we're moving to New York to be closer to your grandmother," Bob said.

"Mom!" Teddy said looking to Amy.

"Teddy, honey, it's not that big of a deal," Amy said soothingly.

"Not a big deal?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, our friends are here in Denver," Gabe said. Teddy nodded her head in agreement. Gabe was right, all their friends were here, not to mention they knew places and everything here.

"You'll make new friends," Amy said.

"This is so unfair," Teddy said crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't happy about this. She looked over at PJ who hadn't said a word since Amy and BOb dropped the bomb on them. "What about you?" she asked.

"I was planning on going to New York to school with Emmet and Skylar," PJ said shrugging.

"How could..." Teddy trailed off. She shook her head and looked at her parents. "You can't do this!" she said.

"This is our decision and it's final," Bob said firmly. "Your grandmother doesn't have much time left and we need to be closer as a family," he added.

"Can't we just visit more," Teddy asked desperately. She didn't want to move. Her whole life was here in Denver. Ivy, her best friend, was in Denver.

"I said this is final Teddy, there is no more arguing, we leave at the end of the school year," Bob said.

"That's like a month and a half!" Teddy shouted jumping up. "This is so unfair!"

"Teddy please," Amy started.

"No, this is unfair," Teddy said. She turned and left the house grabbed her purse and her car keys before she left. Teddy needed to clear her head. She had to think things over and let this news sink in. There was one place she needed to go.

-Good Luck Wizards-

Teddy made her way up to Ivy's bedroom. Mrs. Wentz had let her in telling her Ivy was upstairs. Teddy knocked on the door before. Ivy opened it and let her in.

"I got your SOS T, what's up?" Ivy asked shutting the door and turning to look at her best friend.

"I'm moving!" Teddy said getting straight to the point.

"Ok, what's the problem?" Ivy asked.

"To New York," Teddy elaborated.

"Oh, well that might be a problem," Ivy said slowly.

"Ya think?" Teddy asked. She sat down on Ivy's bed. Ivy sat down next to her.

"I guess we'll just have to deal, I mean summer is coming up and I've been saving up, I could come visit," Ivy said.

"I guess," Teddy said slowly. she sighed and fell back onto the bed. "This just sucks, I don't want to move. I mean you're here and so is..." Teddy trailed off.

"Oh not this again, he's no good Teddy," Ivy said.

"Spencer's changed Ivy," Teddy argued.

"T, he's no good just forget him, maybe you'll meet someone new in New York," Ivy said.

"I guess, I mean you can only try so many times," Teddy said softly.

"T, this will be a good thing, you'll see," Ivy said smiling.

"I guess," Teddy said slowly.

Teddy sat up and reached into her purse and pulled out her camera. This was definitely something she needed to video diary. She sat up and fixed her hair as Ivy scooted in closer to her.

"Hey Charlie," Teddy said slowly, "Today we found out we're moving to New York. Mom and Dad think it's for the best, but we'll see," she said.

"Totes unfair," Ivy cut in.

"Anyways, moving means leaving everyone we know behind and that includes Ivy," Teddy said looking over at her best friend.

""It'll be fine T, don't worry Charlie it'll be fine, just don't go getting into to much trouble without me," Ivy said with a wink.

"Wish us good luck Charlie," Teddy said forcing a smile. She shut the camera and turned to Ivy with tears in her eyes.

"This will be ok T," Ivy said.

"I hope so, cause I don't want to lose my best friend," Teddy said tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Me either," Ivy said pulling Teddy into a hug.

-Good Luck Wizards-

Amy sighed as she sat in the kitchen waiting for Teddy to come home. She knew Teddy was over at Ivy's, Mary Lou had called telling her she was there. Amy knew that of all her kids Teddy would take this news the hardest. PJ was already thinking of moving out and going to college, Gabe was young and would adapt, Charlie and Toby were young too, and wouldn't even remember Denver.

"Amy?"

Amy looked up as Bob walked into the kitchen. Amy looked down at her mug of hot chocolate. "Are we doing the right thing?" she asked.

"Yes, my mom loves the kids and it will make her happy," Bob said walking over to the table and sitting down. "She needs family around her now more than ever. I would suggest her moving here, but most of my family is in New York," he said.

"I know, we've talked about this already," Amy sighed, "it's just taking Teddy away from Ivy. I mean they've been friends since forever," she said.

"Everything will be fine," Bob said placing a hand on Amy's shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "Besides, we both met in New York, maybe we could..." he trailed off. Amy smile and nodded her head knowing just where Bob was going with that train of thought.

"I know, you can go to bed, I'm just waiting on Teddy," Amy said. Bob nodded his head. He kissed Amy on the forehead and stood up and left the kitchen.

Amy sighed as she was left alone once again. Her thoughts turned to New York. She had met Bob in New York at a dark time in her life. He had been her saving grace, but she never told him that. He had helped her find herself and she was thankful for that. She was just worried that being in New York would set her back to that place.

Amy hung her head. Going back to New York was not something she wanted to do, but Bob needed to do this. His mother was important to him and she'd do anything for Bob. He needed this and she'd do it for him. After all that was the past and Amy was stronger now. She had more to fight for now then she had back then. She had five wonderful kids that depended on her.

-Good Luck Wizards-

Teddy sighed as she walked through the airport with her family and the Wentz's. They were here to say good bye to the Duncan's. Teddy still didn't want to move, but she had accepted it. She had to keep telling herself that this was for the best. They reached their terminal and started with the good byes. Teddy pulled Ivy aside and pulled out her camera.

"So Charlie, this is it the big move, we're about to leave," Teddy said looking at the camera. "This still really sucks, but nothing we can do. Saying good bye to everyone was hard, and I still have a few to do," Teddy said tears coming to her eyes.

"Teddy dear," Mrs. Wentz said walking up to her. "You behave now and have fun in New York, Ivy and I are just a phone call away or a web chat thing," she said with a smile.

"Yes have fun," Mr. Wentz said. Teddy nodded and gave the two a hug while Ivy held the camera.

Teddy walked over to Ivy with a sad smile. "Bye Ivy, I'm going to miss you," she said.

"It'll be ok T, I'll be there on a visit as soon as I can," Ivy said. She turned the camera on herself. "This isn't good bye Charlie, it's see ya soon, you'll never lose friends just gain more and not see some as often as others," she said.

Teddy smiled and hugged Ivy and took her camera back as the announcement as their boarding for their flight was announced. Teddy sighed and looked into the camera once more. "There's our flight, wish us good luck Charlie," she said. She closed the camera and looked at Ivy.

"This will be fine T, we can video chat and text and everything," Ivy said.

"I know, this just sucks," Teddy said slipping her camera into her bag. She hugged Ivy once more before she was led away by Amy.

"Everything will be fine Teddy," Amy said as she held Toby in one hand and placed the other on Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy sighed and just kept walking. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ivy standing there with her parents. Teddy waved to her. Ivy waved back and Teddy turned into the terminal leaving her friend behind. She didn't look back at her parents. She was still a bit mad about this move. She didn't understand the need to move.


End file.
